User blog:Nan the cowdog/3 Years of Fanon!
Welp, guys, I have been here for three years now, I really didn't expect to be here this long, well... HERE I AM.... I'd like to say some things, I'll make it short.... was plannig on making this a video, but, I didn't have time. To EVERYONNNNEE: Guys, I really like this place, the people make it, even if, we love to argue time to time (dont take it the wrong way). Even if we really don't edit as much (sadly), I know, we really still like PnF, and obsess over it from time to time. I look forward to spending another 3 years here. The place has changed a lot, as much as we have, users left, users came. But, I'm glad too see this place still going strong. Annnnnnnnndddd these people: To Foss: I know, I've kinda pissed you off in the past.. And, yea, never really ment it. I remember, I had seen you on Canon, not talked or anything, I ran across your user name, I was like "Oh, ok, yea, cool." Then you came to fanon, our first conversation on RTB was, well, you know.. I know you told me how you felt that ferst conversation, but hey, I kinda felt indifferent, now, we're buds. I know.. I've hurt you... I hate it... I never ment it... I know, me and you are on different levels of how we react to things.. And they're really different. But, I love our friendship, and I love how we are different but, hey, here we are. I remember that moment I knew I really thought "hey, this chick is kinda cool,". It was that one night on chat, it was me you and PLAP, talking about story idea's. You know a lot of my idea's, and I trust you wont gossip them. (lol) I had a rough spot this past year, it's better, not all the way there, but better, and I owe that to you, and Tib, even if he got into the picture later. This could be a mile long, but, I think you get it. Thanks, Foss. :) Tib: I know, we havent been friends that long, but, you've really helped me, I know, that night.. This summer, scarred everyone... And, I'm glad you helped Foss out. You and your Star Treak talk that, I really don't understand sometimes. But I don't think you understand some of my Lion King talk. You are there when Foss can't be there, and you help her alot. I thank you for that. Me and you both are into politics, I can talk to someone other than myself about it. Thanks. Pix (Pixie haha): ''' I add you on here, because, well, you're pretty cool to talk with, the streams are freaking funny, you and Q and me in the middle, happen very often. Shut up, you are a good artist, I have refferenced a pic of yours before. We have different views on things, and I like that we can still act civilized. And yes, Pix, I consider you a web-buddy. :P '''Q: Ok, video game girl, you and Pix are funny, when put into a stream together, it's funny, if you two are jokign, I don't know, but it's stilll funny. I like your art too. Draw more woman. Or the bird gets it. (loljk) I don't know much about video games, soooooooooo yea. You are also, a web buddy. :P Goldy: The admin, the very random guy with the alternating icons. You are crazy, in a good way. You are funny. You can go on chat, and yea, it gets crazy. Also, my personal favorite Icon of yours is the goldfish cracker, though it makes me hungry. :P Thank you for your admin-ness to the wiki. DT: I read some of your stories, I am not a huge fanfiction reader, you all must know that about me... You are a pretty cool guy. The Other Cowdog: Why did you make a account dude?? Really? You only really like PnF to make joles of it (In a good funny parody way). Really, you get on my account all you want, same with my FB. lol Some songs: Thanks yall!!! Category:Blog posts